


Why Acorns?

by gold_sakura



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, acorns, yes that last one is necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: Despite his better judgement, which was screaming at him to hurry along, Hongbin made his way to the bag. He picked it up carefully, eyebrows furrowing when he saw that it was filled to the brim… with acorns.





	Why Acorns?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenSinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/gifts).



> Hey guys~ It's been a while. Life has made things hard for me again. I decided to start fic commissions and here is the first one! Thank you to my sweet angel Rizel for submitting the first prompt. If you are curious and want more details about this, check out my pinned tweet on @goldenvixx
> 
> This small drabble is based on this - "I left my bag at the park and you saw that it was mine so you chased after me to give it back and now you want to know why I have a bag full of acorns and no umbrella ‘cuz it’s raining" (c) http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Not exactly what is written here but hope you all enjoy anyways~

Hongbin didn’t always go through his neighborhood park to reach his home. It was an area he tended to avoid, the loud children in the playground down to the excited animals at play were too much for his exhausted self to face. Today had been an exception only because of the sudden case of bad weather, dark clouds looming over him and the rest of the city. Of course he was prepared for rain, but he  _ really  _ didn’t want to get home to his clean floors completely soaked.

He made his way through the cemented paths, peering as other visitors were scurrying to covered areas. All was going well until he saw a lone bag. Hongbin squinted to make sure, for it was odd to see something so huge be abandoned in the middle of an open space. Despite his better judgement, which was screaming at him to hurry along, Hongbin made his way to the bag. He picked it up carefully, eyebrows furrowing when he saw that it was filled to the brim… with acorns. 

“Hey!” Hongbin jumped as a man suddenly shouted behind him, whimpering as he made his way over. His dog struggled to catch up with him, a padded jacket covering the top of his legs. “E-excuse me! That’s my bag!”

Once they were face to face, Hongbin noticed the guy’s tough looking exterior- his slicked back hair, his leather jacket, his heavy boots. All of it contrasted deeply with the worried look on his face, his pouty lips distracting Hongbin for a moment. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why the acorns?”

“Oh, the man chuckled. “Butt over here loves to chase the squirrels around here.” As if responding to his owner’s remark, the man’s dog gave a low grumble. “I know most of them don’t appreciate that, so I figured I could give apology presents.”

Hongbin was sure he gave an unconscious judgemental look, considering the man had begun to blush heavily. He didn’t want to admit that the other’s rosy cheeks had made his own go a bit warmer than usual. “That’s nice of you.”

“Okay I know it’s weird, but I know Butt just runs after them because he gets too excited.” Butt, despite being partially immobilized by his outfit, began circling around his owner. Hongbin couldn’t help but laugh when the leash finally wrapped around the man’s legs. “Aw come on, not again boy.”

Waiting for the other detangle, Hongbin held out the bag, the acorns clattering as he picked it up from the grass. “It’s a good cause, in a very weird way, but nonetheless a good cause. But, you should do it another time. It’s gonna rain.”

The man hesitantly looked up, his distraught face worsening as the sky rumbled. “Oh no…”

“What is it?”

“I left my umbrella at home.” The man whined. Hongbin, desperately clenching his fists, eventually fished out his own umbrella, opening it up to hold it above the three of their heads.

“Which way to your place?”

The man smiled gratefully, his tearful eyes making Hongbin feel even more embarrassed. “In those apartments over there.”

“That’s where I live too.”

“Really? Which floor?”

“Sixth.”

“I’m on the fifth! I’m surprised we haven’t met each other before."

“Yeah definitely.” Hongbin decided that omitting that he was a video game hermit for 90% of his life was best for their first conversation. 

“Are you sure this is okay?”

“I mean, we do live practically next to each other, I don’t mind.”

“Are you really sure?”

Hongbin sighed. “Stop arguing already. Let’s get going before Butt gets too cold…”

“Wonshik, my name is Wonshik.”

“Hongbin.”

As Hongbin walked alongside Wonshik, he could feel Butt brush alongside his leg, his snorting causing a small vibration that almost felt as fast as his heart. He glanced away when Wonshik peered over to him. He certainly hoped that the other didn’t notice the shy grin blooming on his face.


End file.
